Sunday Drive
by Artemis J. Halk
Summary: The Gorillaz decide to take Celi on a Sunday drive through the course of their 19-2000 music video. Randomness ensues. Oneshot for fun. Watch for swearing, though.


Sunday Drive  
The Gorillaz decide to take Celi on a Sunday drive through the course of their 19-2000 music video. Randomness ensues. Oneshot for fun.

I do not own the Gorillaz, but I do own Celi. 3

* * *

  
"Would you relax, luv?" Murdoc insisted as he dragged Celi into the Geep. "It's just an average Sunday drive. Nothing is going to happen!"

"Oh boy! Are we going for another Sunday drive?" Noodle exclaimed, suddenly appearing in the back seat.

"Yep!" Murdoc grinned evilly at the Japanese axe princess before he started up the engine of the Geep and they blasted out of the carpark at Kong Studios and hit the road.

They entered the highway and Celi screamed, closing her eyes tightly.

"Oh god. Oh god. Oh god. I'm going to die, aren't I?" Celi screamed, clutching tightly at the oh-hit bar on the door.

"Would you relax, luv? I haven't even done anything yet!" Murdoc insisted, before he pressed on the gas and popped a wheelie, turned the Geep around so that it was going the wrong way and went up onto the left side wheels.

"WHEE!" Noodle screamed over Celi's screams of panic. Murdoc set the Geep down right and they traveled at a steady, normal speed for a few minutes and Celi started to relax a little.

"OH SHIT!" Celi screamed, her green eyes widening as she saw the loop-de-loop quickly approaching.

"Yeah." Murdoc muttered, running his tongue over his pointy teeth before he slammed his foot onto the gas and the Geep speed around the loop-de-loop.

"YATTA!" Noodle screamed, hanging on for dear life as they went upside down. "I LOVE SHOE SHINE!!!!"

"I'M GOING TO FUCKING CASTRATE YOU, MURDOC NICCALS!" Celi screamed before they started to descend on the loop-de-loop.

They slowed to another normal pace for several miles and Celi allowed herself to relax a little as they drove past the oil wells. Finally, Murdoc stepped on the gas once more and Celi screamed in untranslatable Korean as they broke past the "bridge out" signs and jumped the missing gap.

"WE'RE ALL GONNA DIE!" Celi finally yelled in English.

"Would you relax, luv? I've only done this a thousand times and nothing bad has ever happened!" Murdoc replied evenly as they made a rough landing on the other half of the bridge and Celi screamed at him in Korean again.

"Shut up!" Noodle finally yelled in Japanese. "You're ruining the ride for me!"

"Oh dear lord! A church!" Celi whispered, crossing herself three times when it appeared that Murdoc was about to take the exit. He veered off at the last second from the exit and kept going, just as a UFO that was lying in wait screamed after them.

"ALIENS?!" Celi screamed, crossing herself again before she grabbed hold of the oh-shit bar once again. The UFO veered off and his a gas station with his bio-bomb and Celi screamed as she looked in the rear-view mirror and saw the explosion.

Murdoc swerved every which way as burning pieces of rubbish came raining down on them and Celi screamed as something burning landed in her red hair. The fire was quickly put out by the wind caused by Murdoc's high speed and the Geep having no roof, though.

A giant, flaming tire landed just in front of the Geep and Murdoc sword loudly as the Geep was catapulted into the air. He looked over to Celi and smiled in a way that could almost be described as sweetly as they flew through the air before they landed roughly and continued on their way.

They were driving along for a few more minutes before Murdoc gasped out-loud.

"MOOSE!" Celi screamed, diving for cover.

"I see the fucking moose! You don't have to scream in my ear, luv!" Murdoc insisted, pulling a leaver that jacked the Geep up and fired the missiles under the body of the vehicle.

"YOU CAN'T KILL THAT POOR, INNOCENT CREATURE!"

"INNOCENT?" Murdoc yelled at the red-head. "That creature is stupid enough to be 20 feet tall and standing in the middle of the highway! It's no innocent!" Murdoc smirked and his eyes glinted evilly as the missiles approached the moose.  
At the last second when they all thought that the missiles were going to hit the poor moose, the moose let out a huge sneeze and blew the missiles sky high.

"WE'RE ALL GONNA DIE!" Celi screamed again when they noticed that the missiles were now heading straight for them.

The missiles just missed the Geep, but propelled them through the moose's four, giant legs in a massive explosion.

The Geep spun around, Noodle screaming in glee and Celi just screaming.

When they finally stopped spinning, they were covered in ash and moose snot.

"God bless you, Moosie." Celi whispered, sneezing delicately into her hand. She pried the door open, fell out onto the asphalt and threw up.

"I think that I'll call a taxi to come and take us home." Noodle whispered, pulling out her cell phone.

"This is the third time this week." Murdoc groaned, whacking his head against the steering wheel.


End file.
